


Enter The Hellmouth

by FanficCreations



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, funny moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCreations/pseuds/FanficCreations
Summary: Buffy Ann Summers was kicked out of her old high school back in Los Angeles, California after burning down her school's gymnasium & cafeteria, ensuing in the battle between her and vampires at er school's entrance.  Her first and only watcher, Merrick Jamison-Smythe, died fighting along her side to help protect his beloved slayer who he cared for very much. Buffy was expelled, causing her mother Joyce Summers and Younger sister Dawn Summers, along with herself to have to move to Sunnydale, California. The move meant a fresh start for Buffy. She was ready for a new life with her mom and sister. She was prepared to leave her slayer duties forever in her past.What will happen when her past comes back to haunt her? Will Buffy accept her slayer duties with open arms, or turn her back forever on being the chosen one, and let evil roam freely among the world...Main Chars Only:Part 1: Buffy, Joyce, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, Cordy, Angel, Jenny.Part 2:Part 3:Part 4:Part 5:Part 6:Part 7:





	Enter The Hellmouth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If there will be any trigger warning content I will post before the chapter to give a heads up so you can skip the chapter if you are afraid of being triggered or just don't enjoy reading trigger warning issues. I am not 100% sure if there will be any trigger warning issues. Now there will be 7 parts to this fanfic but I will keep it all in this story to keep it together. Now, this is my take on the beloved series. Not everything will match up to the tv series as its a fanfiction my creation. There might be added chars who were not in the tv series or people who come in way before or events changed. Also if you wanted to be updated on this fic or any other fics I will be working on this site. I have a facebook page just for that. I will give sneak peeks and also let you know how an update is coming along or if I need to go on hiatus on a certain story for a said amount of time. I will also make a tumblr page to keep you update on my fics if you prefer that as well, but only if I am asked too. --->https://www.facebook.com/TheEighthHorcruxFanfics/

Chapter one will come soon.


End file.
